The Essay That Changed My Life
by othlvr16
Summary: It's been a few months since Sam left Brooke's. She isn't really happy but will one topic for an Essay change her life for good? One-shot for Brooke and Sam


**A/N-This one-shot popped into my head a few hours ago and decided to write it. This one-shot is dedicated to all the Sam and Brooke lovers out there. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

It's been a few months since I left Brooke's house and moved in with my birth mother. The night I left I was in an incredibly tough spot. Brooke had just told me she wanted to adopt me and I had said yes. The only problem is that part of me wanted to get to know Rebecca. Brooke told me to go but before I left she always told me that I would be a Davis to her. I knew that day I broke her heart and I regret that every day. She still is the only person who I call mom. I won't call Rebecca that and I am starting to figure out why.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

Sam left a few months ago and I am sad. I love her and I just let her go but I know it was for the best. She needed to know where she came from but sometimes I just wish that she were mine and not somebody else's. I don't like Rebecca. I met her about a week after Sam left. I don't think she liked me either but I was civil for Sam's sake. Part of me saw the look in Sam's eye when I met her and I think maybe she never wanted to leave in the first place. God, I can't think like that, she is happy and she doesn't need me, god that really sucks. I miss her.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Samantha enters her English Lit class and waits for it to begin. Haley started teaching again and Sam was happy but sad at the same time. Haley knew Brooke and Sam hurt Brooke, that's how Sam saw it.

Sam sits in her usual seat in the back of the class. Haley walks into the class and takes a glance at Sam like she does in every class but Sam does what she usually does and avoids looking at her, Haley frowns.

"Okay class, can anyone tell me what the essay topic was that I introduced yesterday?" Haley asks while looking at her students. She looks at Sam but she slouches in her chair. "Sam, do you know what it was?"

Sam rolled her eyes and sat up.

"The essay is about something or someone that changed your life whether it was bad or good" Sam replies quietly.

"That's correct" Haley says with a smile.

Sam nods her head and stares down at her notebook.

"So, that essay is due tomorrow and a few of you haven't even turned in their draft yet. Remember guys this is a reading which means your parents or friends will be there to here you read it so get started. You can take the rest of the period and write the paper" Haley says with a smile.

The students groan and do as they are told. Haley takes a glance at Sam who looks like she is daydreaming. She sighs and sits in her chair.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

Sam has come a long way since I found her sleeping in the car and I can't help but think that maybe Brooke had something to do with that. Since Sam has left I can see that her work isn't as good as it used to be, Maybe losing Brooke made her lose her ability to write a good essay. I also notice that Sam doesn't smile as much anymore and it makes me sad. When Brooke asks me how Sam is doing I have to lie to her or Brooke would worry too much but I guess that is what mothers do, they worry. I decided to come up with an idea to have the students write an essay about what changed their lives and I can't all but hope that Sam writes about Brooke and finally tells her what I know she is afraid to tell her. Hopefully my plan will work.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

The class ends and students start heading out of the classroom but a voice stopped Sam from doing the same.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Haley asks pleadingly.

Sam begrudgingly walks over to Haley's desks and looks in her eyes.

"What is it?" Sam asks rudely.

Haley can't help but roll her eyes at Sam's behavior.

"I just wanted to know why you didn't turn in your draft yesterday"

"Just been busy"

"Sam this isn't like you. When you were living with Brooke you did your homework, you haven't done it since you left" Haley says honestly.

"Well I don't live Brooke anymore" Sam says sadly.

"Can you tell me what your paper is on?" Haley asks with a raised eye brow.

"Like you don't already know" Sam says while walking out of the class room.

Haley is left there smiling knowing that her plan just maybe working.

* * *

Sam walks into her house thinking about the paper she is writing. There is yelling going on in the house. Rebecca and her current boyfriend are fighting like always. Sam just rolled her eyes and walked away from them.

Sam walks into her bedroom and sits down at her desk willing herself to write but she just couldn't do it.

Sam glances at a picture that was taken when she and Brooke were out celebrating from her winning the school essay contest. All she could do was smile at the picture remembering that day.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback:

_Brooke and Sam are walking down the river walk eating a slice of pizza. Brooke was proud of Sam for winning the contest and she never let Sam forget that._

"_You know I am proud of you right?" Brooke asks for the hundredth time that night._

"_Yes, Brooke I know and for the hundredth and one time, thank-you" Sam says with a smile._

_Brooke couldn't help smiling at Sam and Sam couldn't help but smile back._

"_Hey Brooke, can I ask you a question?" Sam asks hesitantly._

"_Yeah, Sam you can ask me anything?" Brooke says while touching Sam's shoulder._

"_Why did you take a chance on me?" Sam asks will looking up at Brooke._

_Brooke stops walking and she and Sam sit down on a bench close by._

"_I've always wanted to be a mom and when Haley suggested I take you in I told her no…but when I first met you I knew if you had the right guidance than you would do fine and look at you now…I provide a home and love and here you are…doing well in school and not up to your teenage trouble that you tend to get into" Brooke says while her and Sam laugh._

"_You know, Haley said that I am a lot like you. I never believed her but now I am starting too…I close people off and I am afraid to let people which is why it took so long for me to trust you and I'm sorry for that" Sam says sincerely._

"_Hey…Don't apologize. You were wronged all your life but I won't do that to you…I promise" Brooke says with a smile._

"_I trust you" Sam says back._

_Brooke got an idea in her head and laughed._

"_What?" Sam asks curiously._

"_I think this calls for a picture or two" Brooke states happily._

_Sam rolls her eyes and Brooke playfully shoves her._

_Brooke takes out her camera and instructs Sam on what to do._

"_We are so making funny faces" Brooke says happily._

_Brooke and Sam get closer and Brooke puts her arm around Sam shoulder and she and Sam stick out their tongues and laugh once the picture is taken._

"_I'm always going to remember this day" Sam states._

"_Me too" Brooke says back._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Rebecca walks into Sam's room looking angry.

"Samantha, you didn't do the dishes and the other stuff I asked you to do"

"I'm not your maid Rebecca" Sam replies dryly.

"Maybe not but you are living in my house and when I ask you to do something you should do it and what is with this Rebecca nonsense I am your mother" Rebecca states with fury.

"You haven't earned that title yet and by the rate that you are going you aren't going to" Sam states while walking out of her room and out the front door.

* * *

Brooke is working at her store looking at some sketches when the door opens signaling there is a customer. Brooke doesn't look up and the customer just looks around the store and she smiles. Her voice breaks Brooke away from her sketches.

"I wonder if there is anything in here I can steal but oh wait been there done that" Sam said with a laugh.

Brooke looked up from her work and smiled running over to the girl who she considered a daughter.

"Sammy" Brooke says while engulfing the younger girl into a bear hug.

"Hey Brooke" Sam replies with a smile.

Brooke leads Sam over to the couch and they sit down.

"So, how has your life been?" Brooke asks knowing the answer.

"Been fine" Sam replies quickly.

"That's not what Haley tells me" Brooke replies with a raised eye brow.

Sam rolls her eyes and sighs.

"She shouldn't tell you that" Sam replies.

"Well if she doesn't I wouldn't know, you don't tell me anything anymore" Brooke replies sadly.

"So, I haven't really done my homework it's not a big deal"

"Yes, it is Samantha. School is important it has to be more important" Brooke says in a motherly tone.

"You are never going to let go of your motherly side with me are you?" Sam asks.

"Not a chance" Brooke says with a smile.

"So, I see that you got your store back. Have to say it looks better then what I made it look like after that party" Sam replies with a smirk.

Brooke laughs at Sam and Sam smiles at her.

"Brooke, there's a reason for my visit. There is this thing at my school. It's for my English class and we wrote a paper that we are supposed to read in front of people and parents and friends can come and listen and I was wondering if you could come?" Sam asks hesitantly.

"I'll see what I can do" Brooke says with a sad smile.

"Okay, I should probably go though. I have a paper to write. I know someone who would get angry if I don't write it" Sam says with a smile.

Brooke looks at her and shakes her head. Brooke stands up and hugs Sam.

"Come by more often I miss seeing you in person" Brooke says.

"I'll see what I can do" Sam says while walking out the door.

* * *

Sam has been in her room for the past three hours working on her essay. It was finally finished and all Sam had to do was come up with a title. She finally came up with the perfect title. **The Essay That Changed My Life.**

Now all Sam had to do was get Brooke to hear it.

* * *

Sam sat in class and glanced at the door waiting for Brooke to come. The students had already shared their essays and Brooke hasn't arrived yet. Sam was starting to get sad. Haley glanced at Sam and was sad for the teenager. She had heard that she asked Brooke to come but she was upset that Brooke hasn't come yet too.

"Sam, it's your turn" Haley says.

Sam gets up and walks to the front of the class. Sam glances back at the door and whispers to herself not knowing that Haley could hear her.

"I guess she's not coming"

"Sam, you can start now?" Haley says with sadness in her tone.

Sam clears her throat and starts to read.

"The Essay That Changed My Life by Samantha Walker…When writing this essay I couldn't help but think that maybe it could change my life. All I needed was for one person to hear it…"

Sam finished her essay and the students and parents had tears in their eyes and so did Haley. The bell rang and everyone left. Sam was left in the classroom. Sam had tears in her eyes but Haley's voice made her wipe her tears away.

"Sam, the bell rang"

"I know"

"I'm sorry she didn't come"

Sam looked at Haley with anger.

"Yeah, well I guess I was wrong about her" Sam says while handing Haley her essay and walking out of the classroom angrily.

**

* * *

**

Haley's POV

I can't believe that Brooke never should up. What the hell was that? Sam practically poured her heart out in that paper and Brooke never bother to show up. Sam looked so hurt and I know I saw her wipe her tears away. I am so angry at Brooke right now. I think I may just pay her a little visit. Yeah, that's what I will do.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I feel like crap right now. Sam asked me to go to her school for that thing but I never showed up. I always told her I would be there for her and I totally went back on my word. I am the worst person ever. Now I can be added to Sam's list of people who bailed on her. Damn, I never wanted to be on that list. The truth is I couldn't go. Seeing Sam yesterday for the first time was hard. I don't blame her for leaving but I am sad that she chose to go but I should have made her stay. What the hell was I thinking when I told her to go. I am such an idiot.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Haley storms into Brooke's house yelling.

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS!"

Brooke came out of her bedroom in her pajamas and it looked as though she were crying.

"I'm sorry" Brooke says.

"Why didn't you show?" Haley asks with a little anger.

"I couldn't. It hurt too much. I love her Haley and I let her go and now she's all happy and I am miserable without her" Brooke says on the verge of crying.

Haley looked at Brooke and her anger disappeared.

"You don't know what you are talking about. If you would have come you would know why" Haley says.

"It's too late now" Brooke says wiping the tears away.

"Maybe you should read this and decide for yourself if she is really happy" Haley says while handing Brooke Sam's essay.

Haley quietly leaves the house and Brooke sits on the sofa and starts to read Sam's essay.

_**The Essay That Changed My Life**_

_**By Samantha Walker**_

_When writing this essay I couldn't help but think that maybe it could change my life. All I needed was for one person to hear it and that one person is Brooke Davis. My title for this essay maybe a little off but I didn't want to give it away too fast._

_Brooke Davis is the person that changed my life. Before I met her I was a troubled kid who was going down the wrong path quickly. I grew up in foster homes and I have been in fights. I have stolen and I have hurt people but the two people that I hurt the most were me and Brooke._

_Brooke took me into her home and loved me like I was her own. At first I did all I could to push her away but that didn't work, nothing worked. She was the only person that got through the walls and got into my heart. I love her and she is like a mother to me. Hell, for almost a year she was. She saved me from a crazy murderer and punished me when I did wrong and not once did she stop loving me and in time I grew to love her until one day I got a letter._

_The letter was from my birth mother and at first I didn't want to read it but Brooke said that maybe it would help me get some closer and all it did was tear us apart. I don't blame her. She was doing what was best for me and she still does. Her motherly side has never left even though I did._

_Now I live with Rebecca. I haven't called her mom because she hasn't earned that title and I don't think she ever will. All I feel is that I am a slave to her. She says Samantha do this and Samantha do that but for once would she just call me Sam or would she at least let me be a teenager. No she won't let that happen and it totally sucks._

_The reason why I chose that specific title was because I realized that maybe this school project wasn't about what changed your life but more about realizing that the things you have can be taken for granted and it's true I took Brooke for granted but writing this essay I realize one thing…I realize I need Brooke. I need my mom._

After Brooke finished reading Sam's essay she could barely see because of the tears in her eyes. She quickly set the paper down on the table and went to her room and changed. She had to find Sam; she had to find her daughter.

* * *

Brooke knocked on the Dennis household loudly. Rebecca opened the door and glared at Brooke.

"What do you want?" Rebecca asked bitterly.

"I'm looking for Sam" Brooke says hoping that maybe Sam was there.

"Well she is not here" Rebecca says happily.

"What are you so happy about?" Brooke asks with a little anger.

"It hurts that she chose me instead of you doesn't it?" Rebecca asks with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Brooke says with a smile. "Look do you know where Sam is. It's kind of important"

"I don't know. She came into the house mumbling about going someplace that's calming. I had no idea what the hell she was talking about. You came for what you wanted. Goodbye" Rebecca finished while slamming the door in Brooke's face.

"That was rude…Okay think Brooke…She mentioned someplace that is calming" Brooke says while walking down the street.

Soon Brooke remembers a time that she and Sam shared.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_Brooke was sitting in the sand at the beach. She just broke up with Julian and she needed to go to a place that calmed her and what other place then the beach._

_Sam sits down next to Brooke and takes her hand._

"_Are you okay?" Sam asks with concern._

"_Yeah, it just hurts" Brooke replies._

"_I know. So why did you end up here?" Sam asks._

"_The beach always calms me" Brooke replies while looking out into the water._

_Sam and Brooke sit there quietly when Sam said something that made them both laugh._

"_You're right this is calming" _

_**End of Flashback**_

"The beach" Brooke says with a smile as she makes her way there.

* * *

Sam is sitting in the sand looking into the water. She is still angry at Brooke but she knows she can't be mad at her forever.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to sit down?" Sam asks not turning around to know who it is.

Brooke sat down next to Sam and looked at the water.

"You didn't show" Sam states.

"I know and I'm sorry but it was too hard" Brooke states sadly.

"I shouldn't have asked it was stupid"

"I loved your essay" Brooke says with a smile.

Sam looks over at her and smiles.

"I shouldn't have left but I was just so confused. I'm sorry" Sam says while leaning her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have let you leave and I am not going to make the same mistake twice" Brooke states sternly.

"What?" Sam asks while looking at Brooke.

"I want you to come home, Sam. I love you and I miss you. I just want you to come home" Brooke says while looking at Sam.

"I want to come home too" Sam says with a smile.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

"Samantha, wake up or you are going to be late for school…again" Brooke yells through Sam's bedroom door.

10 minutes later Sam walks out of her room and glares at Brooke.

"You know mom you are so rude when you wake me up" Sam says with a smirk.

"Well if a certain daughter of mine would use the alarm clock I gave her instead of throwing it at the wall then maybe I wouldn't be so rude" Brooke says with a smirk back.

Sam just laughs at her mother.

Sam's adoption was finalized last month and since then Sam has been calling Brooke mom no matter what happens. When Sam left Rebecca's she was smiling the whole time. Her parting words to her were to get a new maid. Brooke laughed and waved at Rebecca who just glared at them and slammed the front door shut.

Sam gets up from the table and walks to the fridge. On the fridge was Sam's essay that she wrote 2 months ago.

"The Essay That Changed My Life" Sam says with a smile as she grabbed some water and sat back down at the table with her mother.

* * *

**A/N-Hope you enjoyed it. I still am taking requests for one—shots so keep them coming.**


End file.
